


I Fucking Hate You But I Don't Hate Fucking You

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor, Lots and lots of fucking swearing, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anger breeds passion and passion breeds great sex, then Ryuko and Nonon's mutual hatred will create an epic for the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fucking Hate You But I Don't Hate Fucking You

A slender, pink-haired frame is slammed against the lockers of the changing room, crying out as the padlocks and locker handles dig into her side. "Goddammit, you fucking bitch, that hurt!"

Ryuko smirks cockily and slaps Nonon's ass, making her yelp again. "All those times I beat your ass and you still haven't toughened up any?" she remarks, feeling herself grow wetter at the look of anger in the musician's eyes. "Guess we know who the guy is in this relationship, huh?" 

"Fuck off." Bad choice of words. Ryuko's smirk widens and she grips Nonon's breast, making her moan and whimper. She hated feeling so vulnerable and weak in front of the person she claims to hate, but Ryuko is some kind of hidden wizard at sex, hitting all the right spots and turning her into a mass of swearing and putty and she wants to be mad, to tell her she fucking blows and that she could do better with lube and a cucumber but she'd be lying.

Her red-streaked devil shoves two fingers into her wet vagina, and Nonon screams so loud she's sure that she'll get them caught and Satsuki will hear of it and she'll skin them both alive or worse she'll strip her of rank and bestie status and _holy fuck, what is Ryuko doing with her tongue._

Ryuko's tongue slides into Nonon, and the smaller girl shudders with pleasure at the sensation. She should feel like the one in control since Ryuko's going down on her and she hates it, and she hates her, but it feels so fucking _good_ she's willing to put their rivalry on hold if she just doesn't stop.

She barely registers the feeling of Ryuko tracing lines on her navel, and, with a start, the musician realizes she's spelling something.

B......e......g

Oh, like _hell._

With a snarl, she pushes herself off the lockers, sending the two of them tumbling to the floor. Ryuko barely manages a muffled "What the hell!?" before Nonon yanks her up by the hair.

"If anyone's gonna beg, it's gonna be you, you slacking bitch!" hisses Nonon like the snake she is. "Now, if you know what's good for you, _beg to lick my cunt!_ "

"Over my dead fucking body!" snaps Ryuko, slapping Nonon's hand away. "I'm not gonna beg for some screechy midget with a flat ass!"

" _Flat ass!? _" screeches the pinkette, a tic breaking her eye. "My ass is _plump_ and _luscious_ , you...you...!"__

"Go on." Ryuko grins in that damnable, sexy way that makes her blush. "Miss Pancake Ass." 

That did it. Nonon screams in fury and pins a laughing Ryuko to the ground, her eyes blazing infernos. "I'd rather have a flat ass than cow tits!!"

Ryuko stops laughing. 

"What was that?" she replies, a dangerous edge to her voice. "What did you just fucking say to me?" 

Nonon smiles, happy to have finally gotten underneath Ryuko's skin. "What? Couldn't hear me over the sound of those floppy sandbags? Maybe you should drink less milk and more...pineapple juice." 

Ryuko's face goes as red as her streak and Nonon can _hear_ the explosion in the girl's head. "Oh, you fucking **_bitch._** " 

With a burst of strength, she lifts up Nonon and slams the girl on the changing room bench, holding her wrists above her head. She straddles her, and glares down at her with the intensity of an exploding star, and the pinkette winders if maybe she pushed things a tad too far. With her free hand, she twists Nonon's nipples, making her shriek in a mix of pain and pleasure. "You have seriously...(twist)...got a...(twist)...fucking...(twist)...mouth...on...(twist)... _you!_...(twist)" 

"Fucking hell, you whore, you're gonna rip my nipples off!" Nonon cries, blinking back tears. But she doesn't tell her to stop. She won't give her the satisfaction.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" snickered Ryuko, shoving her fingers into Nonon's snatch. "Kinky fucking bitch."

Groaning, Nonon bucks her hips harder against the brunette's fingers. She's so close, she just has to keep her distracted..."Kinky, huh? You're one to fucking talk, you masochist."

"P-Pretty big word for a dumbass." the pinkette squeaked out, and her vision swam before her eyes. She but her lip, holding in a moan; so close, so close and she could finally cum and throw Ryuko into the nearest wall-- 

Without even the slightest trace of warning, Ryuko stopped.

Nonon wanted to cry. She had been seconds away from the greatest release of her life, why had she stopped!?

"You didn't think it would be that easy, would you?" smiled Ryuko, teasing Nonon with quick, delicate flicks against her clit. "No, you owe me."

"What the fuck could I possibly owe you?"snarled the musician. "Aside from a good kick."

"First off, an apology about my rack."

Nonon laughs, loudly, condescendingly. "You're serious? I wouldn't apologize to you or those overripe melons if I was on my deathbed."

Ryuko smiled at the comment. Increasing her grip on Nonon's wrists, she leans over, pressing her breasts into the pinkette's face (and she smiles a little at the way she screams). A single red thread flows from her finger before quickly binding Nonon's wrists to the bench. Moving quickly, she does the same to Nonon's ankles.

"What the fuck!?" snapped Nonon, squirming on the bench, glaring daggers at Ryuko. "Let me up, you cunt!"

"Hm, no." she replied, relishing the sight of Nonon going slack-jawed. "This is the price you pay for being a prideful, uppity bitch." A beat. " _And_ for making fun of my tits." 

"Fuck you, _and_ your sandbags. Now, let me up!"

Ryuko draped herself across Nonon's body, putting her face inches before hers, grinning ear to ear. "First, apologize. Then, beg to eat my pussy. And if you make me cum a few times, I'll give you a few orgasms in return, and...I'll...consider letting you go."

"............You're outta your fucking mind."

"If that's the way you feel..." Ryuko shrugged, getting up and gathering her clothes. "I'll see you later, then."

Nonon stared at Ryuko incredulously. "Wait, what!? You can't just leave me here!"

"Can and will. Maybe one of your bandmates can let you go."

"No! You can't do that! Please!"

The moment she said it, she wished she could take it back. Slowly, Ryuko turned to face Nonon with what could only be described as the cheeky version of a Glasgow smile. "Say again? I could've just sworn I heard 'please'..."

"I fucking hate you." hissed the pinkette, squirming in her bindings. "I wanna beat you senseless with my recorder and throw you out the Student Council room window."

"Then stay here and stew, you goddamn pixie." Ryuko spun on her heel, preparing to leave--

"Wait!"

Nonon sighed. She was scrappy, and never backed down from a fight, but she had lost. Ryuko had gotten the drop on her, and it was either swallow her pride, or die of embarrassment when her bandmates found her. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to do the one thing in her life she never thought she'd do.

"I'm sorry."

Ryuko crept over to the bound pinkette. "Sorry for whaaaaat?"

Holding back growls, she turned away. "Sorry for making fun of your tits."

The brunette swung her leg over the bench, hovering her damp pussy inches from Nonon's face. "And?"

_'Oh, for fuck's sake, I hate you so much.'_ "Let me...let me..."

"Speak up now, midget."

Nonon grit her teeth, promising to visit every form of revenge she knew on Ryuko the second she got loose. "Let me lick your pussy."

"Ahem."

"... _Please._ "

Ryuko patted Nonon's cheek gently, earning a scowl from the musician. "Good girl." Before Nonon could snap back, she shoved her vagina into the shorter girl's mouth.

The sweet and musky taste filled Nonon's mouth and sent her head into a tailspin. The sight of Ryuko above her, moaning and grabbing her own chest should've filled her with a sense of power, but the Life Fibers digging into her wrists and ankles reminded her of who was really in control. She swirled her tongue, flicking at the hardened bud, and though she was technically the sub, she relished the murmurs of pleasure that came from the brunette, the sight of her flushed face and sweating body. She'd love her if she didn't wanna toss her from the upper atmosphere.

"Yeah...harder...faster...work that tongue, pixie."

And Nonon did, eager to get this whole ordeal over with. Her pussy still throbbed with desire and the lack of attention it was getting was driving her insane, but it was either this or have a scandal break out across the school. Oh, and Satsuki kill her for consorting with her little sister. There was that.

Ryuko grunts as she nears orgasm, biting her lip and breathing in ragged, shallow gasps."Mmm... _fffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuck..._ "

A long, husky moan escapes Ryuko's mouth as she drenches Nonon's face with her juices. Her legs start to shake and her eyes slid in and out of focus. "Damn, you're good." she rasped, her hair slick with sweat and face flushed. "Always knew that mouth was good for something."

Before Nonon can screech out a retort, Ryuko grips her hair and pulls her forward into a deep kiss. She can taste herself on the musician's lips, along with Nonon's own sweetness. She coils her tongue against the smaller girl's, and, to her utter delight, finally resumes satisfying her.

Nonon bites down on Ryuko's tongue in shock; if it hurt her, she doesn't let it show. The coppery taste of blood fills their mouths, and Nonon's relishes having made the brunette bleed. All the while, Ryuko's fingers work furiously on the smaller girl's pussy, and she can feel herself on the edge...

"Oh, FUCK!" Nonon screams, though the outburst is mostly muffled by Ryuko's mouth. The musician's eyes slide out of focus as she cums, then cums again. Ryuko's fingers keep swirling around inside her, stirring her up, and it isn't long before she cums a third time.

After the sixth or so orgasm, Ryuko finally stops, muttering out some half-assed excuse about carpal tunnel, instead of refusing to admit she's tired. And though Nonon would never admit it, she's glad. Her legs will no doubt take days to regain their stability, and her face might stay a permanent shade of red.

Almost morosely, Ryuko sets about untying Nonon. The second she finishes, she turns to the pinkette with her trademark shit-eating grin plastered on her face. "Well? Was it good for y--"

Her query is cut off as Nonon punches the brunette, hard, sending her into the very same lockers she had been slammed against earlier.

"What the _fuck_ , you goddamn shrimp!?" snaps Ryuko, gripping her now-bloody nose.

Seething, and not giving a damn about her nakedness, Nonon, with a surprising amount of strength, rips open one of the lockers and grabs the nearest thing inside, beating Ryuko about the head, shoulders, and general body area.

It takes her about two minutes to realize it was a stuffed bear one of her bandmates had left inside.

Nonon looks at the bear, then down at Ryuko, who glared back up at her, still clutching her injured nose.

There's a brief pause, and the two of them burst out laughing, the shorter of the pair falling into Ryuko's lap. They laugh for a good long while, as if they weren't literally at each other's throats mere moments ago. Eventually, their laughter dies down, and Nonon rests her head against the brunette's shoulder.

"I fucking hate you, you know." she snarks, twirling Ryuko's streak between her fingers.

"I hate you, too. Fucking pixie."

There's another period of silence. Slowly, Nonon lifts her head up and kisses the corner of Ryuko's mouth.

"But I don't hate fucking you."

_**END** _


End file.
